


Love you to the moon and to saturn

by cherryblossomswift



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Doctorwho - Freeform, F/F, Oneshot, doctorwho2020, soft, thasmin, thirteenth doctor - Freeform, yasmin khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomswift/pseuds/cherryblossomswift
Summary: A bunch of Thasmin mini fics, rewrites of different episodes, random mini fics!!!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Nikola Tesla's Night of Terror - Thasmin edition.

For the first chapter - it may seem familiar because I’ve taken it from my fanfic over on Wattpad and rewritten it here. It’s a rewrite from ‘Nikola Tesla’s Night Of Terror’. 

Yaz’s POV

I have no idea what’s going on. The Doctor, Graham and Ryan have gone to find Thomas Edison, I’m here in Tesla’s lab, with him and his assistant - Dorothy.  
I’m alone with Tesla, in his lab. I miss her. I don’t feel safe without the Doctor by my side. I hope she’s okay, I hope she’s safe, something was shooting at us on the train. I have no idea what it was or what it wanted.

Part of me thinks it was after Tesla, and I’m here, alone with him. What if it comes? I’m sure the Doctor will know if it comes and I’m sure she’ll come and rescue me.  
My phone is ringing. It’s the Doctor. 

“Yaz. It’s not Edison. I mean it was, but turns out it’s aliens too. They can look like anyone - so don’t let anyone in.” She says down the phone, I’m worried, really worried. 

“Tell Tesla, tell Dorothy - lock every door.” 

There are people behind Dorothy with red eyes.  
They’re here. 

“I’m sorry.” Dorothy said, while walking through the door with the red eyed creatures behind her. Uh oh. 

“Yaz? Yaz, are you alright?” I hear the Doctor shout down the phone. I just put my phone in my pocket, she doesn’t need to worry. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ve got this. 

“You are dead.” Tesla says to the red eyed creature behind Dorothy. 

My police instincts kick in. 

“We know you want the orb. Let her go.” I spit.  
Nobody needs to get hurt. 

“Exactly, y-you don’t have to hurt her.” Tesla stutters from beside me, he’s worried. “With your levels of technology, you must understand there is no need for violence.” He says. 

“We did not come for the orb.” one of the red eyed men says, in a really deep scary voice.  
They want Tesla don’t they.  
They’re going to try and kill him. 

“We came.... for you.” the red eyed creature says again.  
I knew it, I can’t let them kill Tesla. The Doctor won’t be happy if she finds Tesla dead - I need to protect him. 

“No.” I scream and run towards Tesla. 

That was a bad idea - both of us have been transported somewhere. It’s some kind of weird looking spaceship, I think. There are creatures on the roof, they kind of look like scorpions. Where are we? 

There’s a giant creature coming towards us.  
I’m scared. 

“Welcome, Nikola Tesla.” The creature says. 

“What is this place?” Nikola asks. 

I’m standing here frozen. I’m scared - I want the Doctor.

“You stand in the throne ship of the Skithra. High above your meager city.” The creature spits.

The floor just moved, we’re really high above New York.  
“You can see your city, but your city cannot see us. We have been watching, hidden from human eyes while we searched.” The creature says again.

I’m more scared than I was before. What if the Doctor can’t find me? What if I’m stuck here forever? No Yaz, I rationalise my thoughts. She will find you, you can’t think like that. 

“This is an electrical condenser from my generator.” Tesla realises. 

“We have gathered supplies, now you will work.” The creature spits again. 

“Work on what?” Tesla asks, taking a step backwards and making sure I go with him. 

“Our ship, our weapons, everything.” The creature spits again. I’m really scared. 

We’re both looking at all these tools on a table. I dont know what any of them are or what we’re supposed to do with them. Hopefully we can get out of here.

“One of these must be good for getting out of here. Got to find a way off the ship.” I comment. 

I want to get off here, I want to be with the Doctor again. 

“Well, we’re hundreds of feet above New York. What do you suggest we do? Open a door?” Tesla questions.

Is he dumb? I don’t want to die. 

“I suggest we don’t surrender to the giant alien scorpion.” I reply, using my police officer tone of voice.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. This is all my fault. You shouldn’t even be here.” He comments. He sounds sad. 

I feel bad, I shouldn’t have snapped at him. 

“Just cause you’re a genius, doesn’t mean you have to figure everything out on your own. We’re in this together.” I reply with a sad tone.

I don’t want him to feel alone, it’s horrible. 

“You have examined the equipment.” The creature says from behind us. 

“Yes I have,” Tesla says with a sudden surge of confidence. “There are more secrets on this ship than I could discover in a lifetime, er... i-it’s a scientists dream.” He says.  
I think he’s starting to get nervous again. 

“Then your work shall begin. You will prepare us for battle.” The giant scorpion says, she’s vicious. 

“No, I won’t.” Tesla looks down, he seems to be just as scared as I am right now. 

I’m scared, every single scorpion creature is hissing. I need the Doctor here, I want to be safe in her arms again. I can feel the anxiety creeping up my stomach. 

“Your work will burn a path across the galaxies, on earth. You are nothing.” The creature spits again. 

Tesla looks down again. “Perhaps I will achieve nothing, but if I achieve anything, it will be in the name of progress, and you’re not my idea of progress.” 

He’s more confident again now, I’m still scared. 

The creature just roared. Is she going to get the creatures to attack us? Oh god, I hope not. I really really hope the Doctor sorts something out. She must be able to figure out a way to help us. 

“Kill the stowaway.” The creature spits. 

The what... sorry? 

“This is the price of refusal. First she dies, then everyone down there.” The creature says. 

Me? No. No. I hope the Doctor can save me. 

“Stop. She’s my assistant. I need her.” Tesla shouts. 

The creature is hissing again, it’s really scaring me. Two of the men with red eyes are stood behind her. 

“She’s not important.” One of the red eyed creatures says. 

That hurt, but it’s okay. 

“I’m going to have to disagree with that.” Says my favorite voice. It’s the Doctor. I knew she would rescue me. 

“Ah, nice place you’ve got here. Probably. If you clean up a bit, I mean, I’m messy.. but this?” She says as she comes into view. 

All I want to do is hug her. Now isn’t the time Yaz, my conciense argues with me. 

The creature hisses which made me jump, the Doctor is by my side. I feel more protected now. 

“Are you guys alright?” The Doctor asks, glancing me up and down quickly to make sure I’m not hurt. 

I love how much she cares about me. 

“Better now you’re here.” I admit. 

I feel so much safer now that she’s here, protecting me from whatever the creatures are going to do. 

She looks at me for a brief moment and gives me a small smile. 

“I’m the Doctor. I don't believe we’ve met.” 

She’s using her ‘I’m not scared of you voice’. It gives me the chills. 

“You address the queen of Skithra, you trespass on my ship.” The scorpion growls. 

“Oh? This is your ship? Because it looks Venusian to me, and I’m pretty sure that’s a Klendov warp drive. Is there a single thing on this ship that you’ve built yourselves?” The Doctor spits. 

“This one is clever.” The scorpion comments, scaring me again.

I’ve moved closer to the Doctor. I hope she’ll sense my fear and get us out of here. 

“She will assist Tesla.” 

The fear runs through my veins. I feel faint. I don’t want the Doctor to get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do without her. 

“I’ve had worse jobs.” She comments. 

Of course that’s her response. 

“Or she will die.” the scorpion spits again. 

No. I’m not letting that happen. Please don’t let that happen. I look to Tesla, worried for my Doctor’s life. I don’t want anything to happen to her. 

“Stolen tech, stolen faces, and now all your stolen gear is breaking down, and what do you do? Steal someone else to fix it. All this killing and looting. Did it never occur to you to try thinking, or building something instead?” The Doctor snaps. 

I love it when she gets angry. 

The scorpion is laughing. “Why would we build when all there is, is ours to take?” She spits. 

Why is she so scary? 

The Doctor turns around, “Tesla, why Tesla?” She asks. Turning around again to face the Skithra.  
“Why send a sphere to track an inventor from 1900?” She snaps again. 

“We required an engineer.” One of the demons behind her comments.

The Skithra raises her tail and zaps him, a red light shines and I turn away. I’m so worried, she could to that to Tesla, or me, or worse.. the Doctor.  
Please, not the Doctor. 

“I was talking!” The Skithra snaps. 

She’s so scary, I don’t like it. 

“We required an engineer, Tesla showed signs of intelligence. He discovered our signal.” She spits at the Doctor. 

I step closer to her, just so I feel a little bit more protected. 

“But how did you know that?” The Doctor spits back. 

This Skirtha is really getting on her nerves, I can tell. 

“He signaled back.” The Skithra spits again. 

Stupid Tesla. Why would he do that? The Doctor turns around angrily. Poor Tesla, you don’t want to get on her bad side. 

“You didn’t think to mention that?” She snaps, looking at Tesla, anger burning in her eyes. 

“I didn’t think it worked.” Tesla shrugs. 

“Seriously?” I spit. 

I’m angry now too. He should have told the Doctor. 

“The Skithra have always taken what we need.” The Skithra spits. 

Here she goes again, she’s really scary and annoying. More annoying than scary, but still, very scary. 

“And Doctor, I do not see a need for you.” The Skithra says angrily. 

She can’t. Please. 

I step right beside her, I have to make sure she’s safe. Even though there’s nothing I could do if the Skithra zaps her. 

“Oh, is that a Dullirian resonator?” The Doctor questions, going to pick something up. She picks something else up. “Oh and this, this can power a starship for months.” She says again. 

Doctor’s POV 

I’m trying to distract the Skithra so it doesn’t hurt myself or Yaz. Especially Yaz. 

“You think Tesla’s clever?” I question. “We make him look like the village idiot, a smart, forward thinking scorpion queen like yourself - I wouldn’t go killing me and Yaz, cause Yaz...” 

Oooh! The transporter has finished charging. Brilliant! 

“..can tell you what this is.” I say, picking up a camera. 

“It’s a camera.” Yaz says with confidence. That’s my girl. 

Yaz’s POV

The Doctor and her distractions that always work, I know she’s proud of me for going along with it. 

“Bingo!” The Doctor says, a little too over enthusiastically but it wouldn’t be my Doctor if she wasn’t over enthusiastic about everything. 

She flashes the camera a few times and the Skithra makes a high pitched screeching noise. The Doctor grabs my hand and were transported again - this time we’re back in Tesla’s lab. 

I slowly start walking away. Two near death experiences, three if you count the plane, four if you count when I almost got sucked into the screen by Barton and the Kasaavin. Five, at a push.. that’s if you count our last trip to the tranquility spa. And now, today. That’s six. 

There was a moment when I thought the Doctor wasn’t going to be able to save me, I knew in the back of my mind she would, but part of me thought she might never come. 

“Yaz.” My favorite voice says from behind me and I turn around to face her. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She says, looking at me as if it was her fault. 

“It’s okay. You saved me.” I smile. 

She needs to realise, it’s not her fault. 

“I will always save you Yaz, my universe would be nothing without you.” She smiles, pulling me into a hug which I accept gratefully. 

— Time Skip: To the TARDIS. —

We just left Tesla and Dorothy. I’m still very scared and shaken up by the whole thing. What if they Doctor hadn’t come to save me? I would have died.  
I walk slowly to my room and sit down on the bed, letting my thoughts consume me. 

“She’s not important. She’s not important. She’s not important.” 

It keeps going round my head, I don’t know how to make it stop. 

Suddenly, my door is opened, I jump a little bit until I realise it’s just the Doctor - my girlfriend. 

“Hey, why are you so upset?” She frowns as she walks toward my bed and pulls me into her side. 

Finally, I allow myself to breakdown. I can’t stop the tears from flowing from my eyes. 

“Oh Yaz, baby.” The Doctor sighs. “Come here.” She soothes, pulling me into her lap to let me cry into her T-Shirt. 

“T-there was a moment, in the Skithra’s ship, a moment where I thought you’d forgotten about me, a-and I cant stop thinking about the fact I’m not important. I-I’m sorry.” I choke. I’m finding it difficult to talk. 

I think I’m going to have an anxiety attack. 

“Yaz, look at me.” She says, pulling my face from the crook of her neck. “Breathe with me, listen to my heartbeats.” She coaxes me through, and finally I calm down. 

“Okay, listen to me, I would never ever forget about you Yazmin Khan. Ever. I will always find my way to rescue you. No matter what it takes. I’ll break laws for you if I have to. You’re so important to me, you’re the most important thing in my universe. I love you.” She says softly rubbing my back. 

I lift up my head again, and give her a brief kiss on the lips. 

“I love you so much Doctor.” I smile. 

I really do. I dont know where I would be without her. 

“I love you too Yaz, now get some rest.” She says softly. Putting me into the bed and getting up to walk out. 

I know she’ll come back later but I need her here. She probably wants to mess with the console or something but I want her to cuddle with me. 

“Stay... please.” I beg, in a small voice. 

She nods and climbs into the bed beside me, once I lie my head on her chest, I’m fast asleep in an instant. Between the beating of her two hearts, and her threading her fingers through my thick hair, it lulls me to sleep. I’m so thankful for her. 

— The End —

hope u all enjoyed! until next time!


	2. Revolution of the Daleks - Thasmin edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay. so, we didn’t get our well-awaited thasmin hug and i felt like we NEED it, so here it is.  
> (mind if this is messy, it’s 2:45AM but i cant sleep, so i’m writing this fic!) enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !!! if ur here, thanks for reading and i hope u enjoy. i don’t know what this is But 
> 
> SPOILERS!!!! if you haven’t seen revolution of the daleks (aired: 01/01/21) don’t read this!

hi i don’t like starting the chapter w the fic so i feel like i have to write this here. enjoy :) 

Yaz’s POV 

Today has been chaos, but at the moments it’s just me and the Doctor alone in the TARDIS. Ryan, Graham and Jack have gone to a Dalek ship somewhere. I can’t stop staring at her. I’ve missed her so much. But now isn’t the time for that. 

Jack has just told us that the Daleks know it was the Doctor, great. 

“What do we do?” I ask, I’m worried. 

“Right, I’m just running through the options... which hasn’t taken long.” She replies. 

She’s rushing around the TARDIS like her old self, I’ve missed her. 

“Even if we blow up the ship, there’s still SAS Daleks marauding through Earth’s skies, and now they know I’m here!” The Doctor comments. 

“So we have to keep you out of their way.” I reply. 

That’s an option, right? If the Doctor is kept away from the Daleks. They won’t hurt her. 

“Or...” the Doctor says again, running to the other end of the console. 

“Or what?” I snap. 

I need to know what’s she’s planning. She needs to be safe. 

“Shh. Working.” she says. 

“Doctor, tell me.” I beg. I need to know. 

“You’re going to have to trust me on this Yaz. When have I ever let you down before?” the words sting. 

I dont know Doctor. When you said you’d never leave me and then you didn’t come back for 10 months. 

I don’t know what to say to her, I just stare. 

Does she know I’m upset? Can she sense my emotions? 

“I won’t disappear again.” She says, her voice laced with promise. 

“Yeah, you will. One day, you will.” My voice cracks. 

Before I know it, tears are running down my face. The thought of losing her again breaks my heart in two. I don’t want to imagine what it’ll be like the second time. 

The Doctor walks over to me and puts her hands on either side of my face to use her thumbs to wipe away my tears. 

“Yaz. I’m not disappearing anytime soon. I promise.” She says, looking right in my eyes. 

“B-but you said that before, and you left. 10 months Doctor. I was so alone. I was lost, I missed you so much.” I sob. 

Why did I shove her earlier? All I want to do is hug her. Why didn’t I hug her? 

She steps away from me and opens her arms. 

“Come here.” She sighs. Can she read my mind? 

I walk up to her and she wraps her arms around me when I’m close enough. I’ve missed her hugs. 

This makes me cry even more, I want to stay here forever. I’ve never loved anyone more in my life. 

“I missed you Yaz.” She sighs into my hair. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you. I waited for you and I thought you weren’t coming back. I went to sleep in the TARDIS that you left us with every single night. It made me feel secure.” I start, a sob escaping my lips at the last word. 

“Oh Yaz, I’m so sorry. I wish I could have come back sooner, I didn’t know how to escape from the alien prison, but I’m here now. I promise I’m not going anywhere.” She promises again. 

I hold onto every word as if it’s the last time she’ll say them. I didn’t expect to fall in love with an Alien with two hearts, but life is weird. 

She lifts up my head and kisses me slowly. Oh how I’ve missed her kisses, her hugs. I’ve missed her. 

We both pull away. “I’ve missed your kisses.” She sighs. 

“I’ve missed everything about you, but uh, we need to save the Earth from Daleks.” I remind her. 

“Oh. The Daleks. Almost forgot. We’ll continue that later!” She winks which sends shivers down my spine. 

I’m not going to stop thinking about later. I’ve missed her more than words could ever tell you, but she’s home now. My Doctor is back where she belongs - with me. My girlfriend, my Doctor, but most of all - my Home. Nothing feels the same without her, I’m empty when she’s not here. 

-The End- 

sorry it’s short, i keep getting distracted and wanted to get it published!! i might post a part two of the “we’ll continue this later” if you want it, if not then i won’t bother. okay bye :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! ily <333  
> leave suggestions!


	3. Revolution of the Daleks - Thasmin edition part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my last chapter - DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ROTD!
> 
> With Graham and Ryan gone, Yaz and the Doctor finally have some time to sit down and talk about what went on during the 10 months Yaz missed out on. Tears are shed and feelings are shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so i didn't think i was going to write a part two cause i didn't really like the first one but i'm listening to Yellow by Jodie and i just had to write this :,) i'm also re-watching bits of ROTD so here's part two. 
> 
> also disclaimer: this part might be a bit of a mess and it might seem very rushed, i'm trying to get it finished because i have a really cure fluffy oneshot idea that i'm DYING to post but i need to finish this first so i am rushing a little bit oopsssss.
> 
> i'll probably start a different one shot after this part so look out for that!!! ily have a good read!

you know the drill by now it looks awkward when the chapter is started at the top of the page, ok bye

Yaz's POV

Ryan and Graham have had enough of life with the Doctor so they're staying on Earth, I'm not. My girlfriend needs me, I'm staying in the TARDIS with her. 

I have so many questions that have been left unanswered, I know she couldn't find a way out of the prison, which is why she didn't come back to me sooner but _did she miss me?_ What was it like there? She must be feeling pretty damaged, I remember from a previous conversation that time in space is slower than time on Earth. 

I need answers to my questions. Jack told me that she's going to leave again and when she does... it'll be forever. I don't want that day to come. For now, I need to get my questions answered. 

"Doctor?" I ask, getting a glance from my favorite blonde.

"Hmm." She responds.

"What was it like?" I wonder. She looks confused. "In Prison?" I elaborate.

"Lonely, I felt very lost without you lot, and the TARDIS. I wondered if I would ever see you again." She sighs. "I'm just sorry you had to wait so long, I can't imagine, I sat wondering every day if I would ever get out, I wondered if I would ever see your beautiful face again. I wondered if I'd ever have the chance to run my fingers through your hair. I thought about you every second I had Yaz." She babbles. Oh how I've missed her. 

I don't realise I'm crying until I feel the Doctors thumb on my cheek, wiping away the tears that have escaped my eyes. 

"I'm sorry, I tried to trace you. I tried so hard but nothing I did worked." I sigh in defeat. 

"Enough of that, it's not your fault and I'm here now. I won't leave again." She replies, her finger running across my cheek.

I sigh again, "but you will. One day you'll leave and I won't see you again." I try and sound strong but it comes out in a whisper.

"Why don't we just enjoy the time we have together now instead of worrying about when I'll have to go, yeah? Focus on now, not the future." The Doctor replies again.

I nod causing more tears to fall from my eyes.

"Yaz." My girlfriend frowns. "I'm here now. Please don't cry honey, I hate seeing you upset." She sighs and pulls me into her chest for yet another hug.

The hug obviously makes me cry because who wouldn't if their girlfriend was suddenly taken from them and there was no hope left.

NO MORE POV 

After a long talk, the Doctor took Yaz by the hand and lead her over to the steps, the timelord sat down making sure her girlfriend was situated safely on her lap. The Doctor had been talking with Graham and Ryan before they left the TARDIS and they'd told her Yaz hadn't been sleeping much because of how worried she was for the Doctors safety.

The Doctor obviously wanted to make sure Yaz had a good night of sleep if she hadn't slept but first, she of course had to make sure the younger one was tired before taking her into her bedroom.

"Yaz?" The Doctor whispered slightly.

Yaz hummed in response, she felt so secure now that she was with the timelord again.

"Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?" The timelord asked softly.

The Doctor once again received a nod from Yaz, she knew that was a sign the girl was close to falling asleep in her arms.

The Doctor rose to her feet, with Yaz still in her arms and began to walk towards Yaz's bedroom. She would have taken her to her own bedroom but she hadn't quite figured out where that was yet and she usually cuddled up to her human anyway.

When they arrived in Yaz's room, the Doctor carefully put Yaz on her bed and tucked her into bed, as she turned away to leave Yaz grabbed her hand.

"Please stay with me, don't leave again." Yaz commented in a panicked whisper.

The time lord went around the bed and got in beside Yaz on the other side. Yaz snuggled up to the Doctor and soon enough the sound of her two hearts sent her into a peaceful sleep.

The Doctor was home. She was finally with Yaz, who she loved more than anything in the Universe. They were together again - finally. 

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading!! ily  
> leave suggestions if you want


	4. Cinema date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz takes the Doctor to a cinema in Sheffield for their date night, lots of cuddles are involved :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hope u enjoy. i had a dream that this happened idk why, so yeah, here's this. also the doctor has probably been to a cinema before but i thought it was cute ok

you know the drill by now..... 

also v sorry if there's spelling mistakes, its 1am but as usual, i cant sleep so im writing

It was Friday, meaning it was Yaz and the Doctor's date night. Tonight, it was Yaz's turn to decide where they were going and she'd chosen the cinema. Her girlfriend had probably never been to a cinema, having been travelling around the universe for most of her life. Yaz thought it was a good idea so she got dressed.

She put on a plain blue blouse, her leather jacket and some black jeans. She grabbed her phone and left the flat.

"Bye mum! I'm going out with the Doctor." Yaz called to her mum, just so she didn't worry.

"Okay love, be safe and give my love to the Doctor." Her mum replied.

"I will." Yaz said, and closed the door behind herself. 

As she made her way out of the front door, the Doctor was already standing outside the TARDIS waiting for her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Yaz laughed.

"Well, I missed you so I thought instead of you coming to fetch me, I'd wait for you, probably a stupid idea now that I think about it but I-" The Doctor rambled but she got cut of by a kiss from Yaz.

The Doctor knew that was her cue to stop rambling so she stopped and sent Yaz a small smirk.

"Shall we get going then?" Yaz asked, offering her hand to the Doctor who took it without second thought. 

"You have yet to tell me where we're going." The Doctor pouts.

"Be patient, you'll love it." Yaz smiles at her.

When the two arrive at the cinema, the Doctor is like a child. Running around, jumping about and just being the adorable childish Doctor that Yaz loves.

  
"OH MY GOD YAZ, CAN WE GET SOME OF THE STUFF IN THERE?" She shouts to Yaz from the other side of the cinema, of course she ran off.

The Doctor stares at the popcorn in awe as it pops.  
Once Yaz has finished buying their tickets, she walks over to the Doctor, Yaz starts laughing hysterically at how cute the Doctor is.

"Why have I never been to a cinema before, Yaz?" The Doctor questions.

  
"I have no idea Doctor." Yaz laughs at her question.

Yaz buys the Doctor a tub of popcorn and they walk into the cinema.

The two finds their seats just as the film is about to start.

  
"Yaz?" The Doctor asks rather loudly, causing everyone to look in their direction.

"Doctor, shhhh, we're in the cinema you have to be quiet." Yaz whispers.

"Oh, quiet. Sorry guys!!" She says, too loudly again.

"Doctor! Be quiet, the film is starting and we'll be kicked out." Yaz whisper-shouts at the Doctor.

"Sorry, Yaz, I'm not tryna get us kicked out, promise." The Doctor whispered with a frown.

Maybe bringing the Doctor to the cinema was a bad idea, Yaz thought. Oh well, it's too late now and she's being quiet so I guess it's all okay.

Yaz gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek and she caught her girlfriend smiling at the gesture.

The film they were watching was about dinosaurs and Yaz knew how much her girlfriend liked them so she decided it would be a good film to take her to see, but she wasn't prepared for the excitement that was about to come from the woman beside her.

"DINOSAURS!!!!!!" The Doctor yelled suddenly, receiving an angry glance from her girlfriend.

"Sorry Yaz, got excited." The Doctor pouted.

"It's okay babe, just try not to shout next time." Yaz laughed at her, she was so cute.

About an hour into the film, Yaz could tell the Doctor was getting bored, either that or there was something on her mind.

"Doctor, you alright?" Yaz whispered, putting her hand on the Doctors thigh.

"Yeah, just thinking 'bout the time I almost got eaten by a T-Rex" The Doctor laughed.

Yaz just laughed, the Doctor came out with the most random stuff sometimes. 

"'S cold in here" The Doctor whispered in Yaz's ear.

Yaz stood up and sat on her girlfriends lap, she then wrapped her arms around her waist and rest her head on her chest.

"Better?" Yaz asked with a smile.

She received a hum in response from the Doctor as she wrapped her own arms around Yaz's torso and cuddled into her.

The two women spent the rest of their time in the cinema, cuddled as they were until the movie ended.

Yaz was the first one to stand up, taking the Doctors hand when she did and they walked out together.

"Where we going now?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, we can go back to mine, or back to the TARDIS, or wherever you like." Yaz replied. 

"I just want to cuddle with you." The Doctor smirked.

"Let's go to the TARDIS then, we don't want my whole family intruding on our cuddling session, do we?" Yaz laughed.

The Doctor shook her head.

They made their way back to the TARDIS, the cinema was pretty close to Yaz's flat and where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS so the walk wasn't long, when the two arrived at the TARDIS doors the Doctor couldn't get inside quick enough, she couldn't wait to put her pyjamas on and cuddle up beside Yaz.

The Doctor ran to the stairs but when she realised that Yaz was walking behind her, she decided to lift her up and carry her to their bedroom instead. 

She walked over to Yaz and kissed her on the nose, causing the smaller one to smile.

"Come here." The Doctor laughed and picked her girlfriend up, bridal style.

"CUDDLE TIME." The Doctor screamed as she raced down the corridors of the TARDIS.

When they arrived in their shared bedroom, the Doctor threw Yaz on the bed and ran over to the cupboard, she brought out Yaz's favourite pair of pyjamas and gave them to her.

"Thanks babe." Yaz said and began changing right away.

The Doctor did the same and then she was jumping on the bed, attacking Yaz's face with kisses.

She kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose.. even her eyelids. "Yasmin Khan, I love you." The Doctor smiled, finally kissing her girlfriend on the lips and wrapping her up in her arms.

"I love you too, Doctor." Yaz smiled and kissed the Doctor again.

"Thank you for taking me to the cinema." The Doctor smiled.

"You're so welcome babe, I'm glad you liked it." Yaz replied, returning the Doctors smile. 

Just as quickly as they'd got into bed, the Doctor was asleep on Yaz's chest. Yaz kissed her forehead and fell into the world of dreams. 

Date night was successful, the Doctor had been to the cinema for the first time and it had ended with the two girls wrapped up together.

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading!!! i hope u liked it, ily.  
> p.s sorry if the end is rushed, its now 2:36am and i kinda wanna sleep but i wanted to post this :)  
> leave suggestions if u want :)


	5. You're my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor are listening to music and then 'Lover by Taylor Swift' starts playing and the Doctor asks Yaz to dance with her.  
> WARNING: It's VERY fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i came up with this while i was listening to my thasmin playlist on spotify, i hope you like it!!

Yaz and the Doctor were sitting in the TARDIS, they were just enjoying each others company while they listened to music together. This was usually what they both did to chill out, Yaz had her head resting in the Doctors lap while the older woman played with her hair.

"I love spending time with you like this, it's so peaceful." Yaz sighed in content. 

"I agree. Your hair is also so soft, have I ever told you that?" The Doctor replied.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you have. You tell me every time you play with my hair." Yaz laughs.

"Oh." The Doctor smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her girlfriends head.

Soon enough, a song which always made the Doctor want to slow dance with Yaz came on - it was Lover by Taylor Swift and before now, the Doctor had never had the courage to ask her, she didn't know why she couldn't ask, but something inside her said it was a bad idea so she'd never asked.

"Uhhh Yaz?" The Doctor questioned.

It was now or never, she knew if she didn't do it now - she would never do it. Yaz didn't reply she just stared up at her and waited for her to ask whatever question the Doctor was waiting to ask because she knew the alien so well by this point.

"Will you dance to this song with me?" She asked with a small smile.

"Of course I will." Yaz said, with excitement in her voice. "I have no idea how to dance though, you'll have to teach me." She added with a wink.

The Doctor realised she had never danced in her current body before, but she lead Yaz to the middle of the room anyway.

"Okay, take my hand." The Doctor said softly, putting her hand out.

Yaz took it without second thought and she was pulled close to the Doctor, then her girlfriend lifted her hand and put it on her waist and her own hand went on Yaz's shoulder.

"Now, follow my lead." The Doctor smiled as she guided Yaz around the room in her arms.

"Yaz, you're my lover." The Doctor sang in time with Taylor Swift.

"You're mine." Yaz replied placing a soft kiss where her head rested between the Doctors neck and chin.

Yaz was getting the hang of dancing, the Doctor was good at almost everything and Yaz was a fast learner and they were gliding around the room smoothly until Yaz fell over the Doctors foot and went flying to the floor, before she could fall to the floor though, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She was tilted so she could look into the Doctors hazel eyes, she winked. 

"You didn't think I would let you fall, did ya?" The Doctor smirked.

Yaz just laughed, she was so charmed by the Doctor and had fallen head over heels in love with the alien.

The two continued dancing around the room like idiots.

"Can we order a pizza or something, I'm kinda hungry." Yaz asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking the same thing. I'll order you the best pizza in the Universe." The Doctor smiled and ran off to grab something.

She came back with some kind of weird device in her hand. It like a book, but it was flat and had no pages.

"What the hell is that?" Yaz asked curiously.

"It orders food from across the universe. I'm going to the best pizza place in the universe." The Doctor smiled.

She ordered a large cheese pizza for them to share, and a side of garlic bread.

"Done! Should be here soon." The Doctor said excitedly. 

Yaz smiled and cuddled into her girlfriends side, the Doctor put an arm around Yaz and they fell into easy conversation.

There was a ping from across the room and two boxes landed on the floor.

"Woah, okay." Yaz chuckled.

The Doctor got up to get the pizza boxes and they ate.

"This is amazing, wow, thanks babe." Yaz smiled.

"Told ya, it's the best pizza in the universe." The Doctor replied.

After they finished, Yaz was quickly falling asleep on the Doctors shoulder, adventures through space and time were tiring. The Doctor picked her girlfriend up and walked them to their shared bedroom, she got into bed beside Yaz and both were quick to fall asleep.

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i cried while writing this hahahah!!!  
> sorry if its too short, it 3:28am i neeed sleep  
> i hope you liked it, ily and thanks for reading!!


	6. Lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has some business to deal with and leaves Yaz on Earth, but Yaz is going through a bad patch in her mental health.  
> Very fluffy :) also kinda sad so get your tissues x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // mental health, depression etc.  
> (it's only mentioned in a small section of the chapter so i'll do stars before and after it's mentioned so if you're sensitive to the subject - you can skip over it and move to the fluffy part!!)
> 
> hope you enjoy

An alarm sound rings through the TARDIS making Yaz jump.

"What the hell is that?" She says in panic.

"Nothing to worry about, oh.. right, okay." The Doctor frowns.

"What?" Yaz questions.

The Doctors face drops as she walks over to where her girlfriend is standing, she grabs both of her hands and tilts her face so she's looking directly at her. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart." The Doctor apologises.

"Why are you sorry?" Yaz frowns.

"I have urgent business in another galaxy and it's too dangerous for you, meaning I'm going to have to take you back to Earth for a little while." The Doctor sighs.

Yaz sighs immediately afterwards, "I'll be okay, I think. I can call if I need you though, right?" Yaz asks in panic.

"Always, my love. Whenever, I'll drop everything in a heartbeat for you." The Doctor says with a tight lipped smile, before kissing her girlfriend on the nose. 

The Doctor lands the TARDIS just outside Yaz's block of flats, as she always does when she drops her home but this time it's different because she won't be staying.

Yaz lets out a sigh and the Doctor makes her way over.

"I won't be long Yaz, I promise you." The Doctor reassures, pulling Yaz into a hug. 

The hug only makes Yaz cry, the Doctor feels her tears on her shirt.

"Yaz, baby, don't cry. I promise, whatever you need, I'll come home. Be strong, I love you." The Doctor says.

Yaz nods and wipes her tears away. "I love you too. Be safe." 

They share one last kiss and Yaz is left outside the TARDIS expect the Doctors gone.

_"I'll be okay, it's only a while, I don't need to rely on the Doctor to constantly make me happy - there's so many other things that can do that._

_I'm going to be fine, she promised she'd come back. Nothing to worry about."_ Yaz thinks to herself.

As she walks inside the flat, Najia is sitting at the table in the kitchen reading a book. 

"Oh Yaz, hi." She smiles when Yaz enters the room and looks behind her. "Is the Doctor not with you?" she adds.

"No." Yaz sighs, "she had business to attend to." She says and sits down.

Najia and her daughter fall into an easy conversation.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna head off to bed." Yaz announces.

When she recieves a small nod from her mum, she walks to her bedroom and sits on her bed with a sigh.

*** TW // mentions of an anxiety attack ***

As Yaz settles down on her bed, she falls asleep quickly, obviously exhausted from all the adventures with the Doctor.

Yaz is usually woken up by a nightmare which leads to panic attacks more often than not and usually the Doctor is waiting to comfort her. She hardly sleeps without the Doctor beside her, so when a nightmare overtakes her mind, she wakes up in a panic but the Doctor isn't there to make her feel better.

_"Okay Yaz, babe, breathe with me, listen to my hearts beating. That's it, well done. I'm so proud of you"_ Yaz tries desperately to think of the Doctors words to try and calm herself down but of course it doesn't work. It's not the same as having her girlfriend there, while she holds Yaz and eases her through the attack. Yaz knows she isn't going to get through it on her own so she decides to text the Doctor, obviously she doesn't want to disturb her.

She opens up their text conversation with shaking hands.

**Yaz (10:03pm): Dontr wnt to woery yoi but panci atwtack, you busy? x** (wanted to show she's shaking: don't want to worry you but panic attack). She types out and sends it.

The reply is almost instantly.

**The Doctor (10:05pm): No, do you want me to call you? Xxx**

Yaz doesn't even have chance to reply, the Doctor is already calling, she picks up on the second ring.

"Hi baby, I'm not going to ask you to talk, just breathe with me okay. In for five, out for seven, got it?" The Doctor says softly.

Yaz breathes with her girlfriend on the other side of the phone. 

"That's it babe, you're doing so well." The Doctor says again.

After a while of breathing and reassuring words from her girlfriend, Yaz feels much calmer but the tears haven't stopped and she misses her girlfriend. She misses the safety the Doctors arms provide her.

"When are you coming to pick me up? I need you." Yaz sobs.

"I'll be there before you can wake up tomorrow, get some rest my love." The Doctor says.

"Promise?" Yaz whispers.

"I promise, close your eyes and when you wake up, I'll be there." The Doctor promises.

*** Panic attack over - mentions of nightmares though! ***

Yaz falls asleep quickly, listening to her girlfriend ramble always makes her fall asleep, as soon as the Doctor knew Yaz was asleep she ended the call and prepared the TARDIS. She was going to stick to her promise - she had let Yaz down before, she certainly wasn't going to do it now, especially when her girlfriend needed her the most. 

True to her promise, The Doctor is outside the flats by 6:00am, she walks up the stairs and uses her sonic to open the door, not wanting to wake Yaz or her family.

When she opens the door though, Najia is getting ready for work and spots the Doctor sneaking in.

She smiles when she sees her daughters girlfriend. 

"Hi Najia. Yaz had a rough night so I came." The Doctor smiles.

"Thank you for caring about Yaz, Doctor. It means more to us, than you'll ever know." Najia whispers, incase she wakes the rest of the house up.

"It's a pleasure, Yaz means everything to me." The Doctor smiles and heads to Yaz's room.

She sits herself next to her sleeping girlfriend on the bed and all is good until Yaz starts whimpering in her sleep.

The Doctor knows exactly what to do to calm her girlfriend down, she pulls her into her arms and strokes her hand up and down her back. 

Two hours pass, Yaz is just waking up and when she opens her eyes she notices that her head is lying on her girlfriends chest. 

"You're here." She smiles.

"Of course I am, I made a promise." The Doctor smiles back.

Yaz kisses the Doctor and wraps her arms around her, she was safe. All was good, there was no need to panic. 

The Doctor loves Yaz.

Yaz loves the Doctor.

\- THE END - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! i love you <3


	7. Thasmin - Drunk edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and The Doctor get drunk in the TARDIS. The Doctor learns that Yaz is a very flirtatious, adorably cute drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy fic to make up for the really depressing one I wrote last! I hope you enjoy!!

It was another night in the TARDIS. The Doctor and Yaz decided that they were going to get drunk together, of course they'd both been drunk before but never together. 

The Doctor had heard stories about Yaz being drunk from Najia and Sonya, but hadn't seen her girlfriend while she was drunk before so she had asked Yaz if they could get drunk and her girlfriend of course, agreed because she thought it would be a fun idea. 

Time Lord alcohol was the worst, it made you drunk ten times faster than regular alcohol so that's what the Doctor had chosen. She poured Yaz a glass of what she called 'Gallifreyan Whiskey' and it was _strong_. She then handed the glass to her girlfriend.

"Are you not having any?" Yaz asked and sipped some of the drink. 

"Yeah, go sit down, I'll be there behind you." The Doctor smiled, pointing towards the sofa on the other side of the room.

The Doctor knew that the Whiskey, if you could call it that wouldn't affect her as much as it would affect Yaz because from what she'd learned over the years, not only were timelords used to drinking Gallifreyan whiskey, they had a soft of tolerance to it as well so it took longer to move into their system. It probably didn't help that Yaz was a lightweight. 

By the time the Doctor made her way over to where Yaz was sat the younger woman had already finished her glass and was already slightly tipsy.

An hour later, Yaz was 3 glasses in and was _very_ drunk.

"Baaaaabe, don't leave me." Yaz slurred her words when the Doctor stood up.

"I'm going to the toilet, I'll be five minutes." The Doctor said with a laugh.

"Nooooo don't leaveeeee." Yaz tried again and this time The Doctor sat down next to her.

"You're verrrryyy pretty Doctor." Yaz said while making herself comfortable on her girlfriends lap.

"Thank you, and so are you." The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek.

Yaz laughed loudly. 

"Kiss again." The younger one requested.

The Doctor kissed Yaz on the cheek for a second time and her girlfriend laughed adorably.

"Love youuuu" Yaz slurred again and The Doctor laughed.

Two hours later, The Doctor was slightly tipsy, she'd had 4 glasses but Yaz on the other hand, both had lost count.

Without second thought, Yaz got up off The Doctors lap and stumbled over to where her phone was laying on the kitchen counter, only when The Doctor heard the phone calling someone did she get up to investigate was Yaz was doing.

Just before the Doctor could reach Yaz, she heard Najia and Sonya on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Yasmin, are you drunk?" Her mum said with a laugh.

"She's very drunk Najia." The Doctor said from beside her girlfriend. 

Meanwhile Sonya could be heard laughing. 

“Sonyaaaaaa don’t laugh. I’m not even drunk.” Yaz said while leaning to rest her head on The Doctors shoulder.

“I’m going to leave you to have fun, take care of her Doctor.” Najia laughed and ended the call.

Three hours had gone by and Yaz was clinging to The Doctor like a koala bear, of course The Doctor didn’t mind but she knew if she didn’t help Yaz to sober up she would have a killer headache in the morning. So, she carried her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter.

“Why am I sitting here and not on your lap, I miss you.” Yaz pouted, this made The Doctor laugh which only made Yaz pout more.

“Baaaaabe don’t laugh.” Yaz whined.

The Doctor walked to the other side of the kitchen to get Yaz a glass of water and then she walked back and handed it to her.

“What’s this?” Yaz asked, her face turning into an adorable, confused pout.

“It’s uhm time lord vodka with no taste.” The Doctor smiled.

She knew if she told Yaz it was water, her girlfriend would refuse to drink it.

Yaz drank the drink quickly, burping loudly afterwards.

Four hours later and Yaz and the Doctor were asleep together on the sofa, cuddled underneath a blanket. The night was successful, The Doctor had got to see Yaz drunk for the first time and she had really enjoyed it.

\- THE END -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, i have absolutely no attention span and certain someone is distracting me smh sooo yeah enjoy this!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !!! <3   
> leave suggestions


End file.
